


Festive

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [9]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Anon Prompt, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Headcanon Egazardia, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Series, alt-pairing, i still ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Chesta is having a rough time in the crowds of Egazardia's capital festival. Thankfully, Guimel has decided to lead him through the crowds by hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt, given to me by an anon, for the quote "I'm not wearing that." for Chesta and Guimel!

“Oops, sorry.” Chesta whispered to Dalet this time, who rolled his eyes. The toe of his boot had knocked against the back of Dalet’s heel and he'd turned around with a vicious glare. The crowd of people around them was massive, and every time he felt himself drifting further away from the others, the more he’d rush up behind someone in the back and nearly knock into them. 

Egazardia’s capital city, Floren, was massive, long winding streets, colorful shops and people. Everyone was wearing theatrical masks or crowns of flowers. People were dancing in vibrant outfits with gold and red streamers flowing around them. 

And there was wine by the gallons being poured into cups if you put yours out far enough in any direction. 

It was their last liberty port before they headed to Fanelia, this was their ‘treat’ as Adelphos put it. A good way to start their first mission in the war of destiny. Though Dilandau had first objected, the mention of wine and the freedom of wandering around the streets of Floren quickly changed his mind. 

Dilandau was a known celebrity in Zaibach, and equally respected in Egazardia for his interest in anything expensive or beautiful. He was offered plenty of coats, and even boots. His men equally praised for their looks and youth. All of it was going straight to Dilandau's ego, which kept them out much longer than they all really wanted. 

Chesta on the other hand, would often get his cheeks pinched or poked, his height and round face made him an easy target to drunk women cooing over him. Requesting to adopt him right there off the street. 

He had to be civil, though he was ready to get back to the transport ship and go back home to somewhere quiet. 

“Oops!” He cursed under his breath, and flushed when Guimel turned around to look back at him. “Sorry Guimel.” 

Guimel just smiled and reached back to hook his arm around Chesta’s to keep him close. “So you don’t get kidnapped.” 

Chesta just looked away, though happy that he was close and at least Guimel could keep up without being distracted. He wanted to bat at some of the people who reached out to pull at Guimel’s hair, tugging on a curl here and there. Only Guimel didn't seem perturbed by it, so he held back the desire to snap someone's fingers. 

It took some time, but they made it through the half mile street in just under an hour. Dilandau was getting irritable by the time they reached the square, and dismissed them to enjoy themselves. Leaving them to go back and relax from the amount of physical and vocal adoration he was getting from the crowd of anyone who knew of him.

Chesta pulled somewhat from Guimel’s arm, but stopped when the other pulled him back in. “I think I’ll go back with the commander.”

“Stay out with me?” Guimel asked, “Let's get some sweets.” 

“S-sure,” Chesta murmured, looking at the crowd of people they’d have to get through to any of the sweet shops. 

Guimel’s arm slipped some and he took Chesta by the wrist, and dragged him through the crowd. Entering into the first shop they came across. Sweet breads had decorated one wall alone, each with little signs with what they were filled with. Another wall had candied meat, and fruits and nuts. A thick smell of sugar welcomed them in. 

Chesta looked around, unable to figure out what was what. He’d barely eaten sweets as a child, being expensive and quite a rare sight especially in a shop that was so small. 

Guimel led him around, picking through each section and picking out different items to try later. “I think Miguel would like this, don’t you?” he asked, holding out the bag of brightly colored caramels. 

Chesta just shrugged, “I guess?” he looked down at his shoes, trying not to be interested in spending his money on something like that. 

Guimel smiled and dragged him to the shopkeep to pay, and then they were back out the door. 

After a while, Chesta was content with being taken from place to place as long as he wasnt let go. Guimel’s hand tugged at his as they rounded a corner and into an alley. “They said it’d get more crowded with the night, its only suppertime and people are up against each other.” 

Guimel’s drowsy smile brought the same to Chesta, happy to experience this without wandering on his own and getting fed up with the crowd. Even if it meant holding Guimel’s hand. 

He flushed, remembering they were still doing that. He glanced up at Guimel’s hair, trying to avoid his somewhat infectious smile. “Oh! How did you get that?” Chesta asked, having just noticed the very vibrant and just as fluffy strand of hyacinth flowers strung through his hair. 

“Oh!” Guimel’s free hand went to his hair. “Some lady, I don’t remember what it’s for but they give them to all the new travelers.” He lifted it from his hair, delicately by the leather rope that they had been strung to with thin thread. “You should wear it.” 

“I’m not wearing that,” Chesta shook his head, knowing that was probably coming off more rude than he meant. “I mean, it’s yours right?” 

“It’d look better on you, plus I’m afraid it will get tangled in my hair, yours is straight enough that it will come right off.” He finally pulled his hand away from Chesta’s and untied the leather cord and lifted it up to Chesta’s face. 

Chesta sheepishly smiled and shook his head, “Nah, I-I’m ok.” 

Guimel’s smile died, and Chesta felt his heart break. 

“Ok, alright.” Chesta conceded and put his head down some. 

Guimel hadn't been too much taller but he reached around Chesta’s head and tied the cord in a knot and let the crown of hyacinth rest across his gold hair. “See, looks fitting.” His head cocked to the side, his smile rounding out his cheeks some. "You look cute." 

Chesta’s cheeks had almost matched the blossom right over his eyes and with Guimel’s smile it only got worse. “Ok, lets.. get back.” 

“Oh! To make it official!” Guimel put up his finger. 

“What?” Chesta moaned. 

Guimel leaned over, eyes leveling with Chesta’s. He leaned back, and then rocked back forward to plant a very soft, quick kiss to Chesta’s cheek. Only an inch from the corner of his lips. 

Chesta’s face had become the shade and color of the bright pink hyacinth blossoms that adorned his head. 

Guimel had his hand again, and they were passing through the streets. Their rendezvous time was just after nightfall and the sun had started to set over the city when they got close to the main central temple steps. There were others there, sitting and relaxing with their wine bottles. No other dragonslayers had made it there. "Sit with me." 

Chesta nodded, sitting and checked the crown around his head to make sure it was still there. Blushing lightly when the recent memory of what came after. A bag of sweets had fallen into his lap. "Huh?" 

"Let's eat and watch the fireworks," Guimel had pulled out a bag for himself and picked out one of the pieces.

Chesta smiled, and watched the sun set. "Thank you." 

Guimel smiled, leaning over to rub his shoulder against Chesta's, "Thank you for staying with me." He curled his arm around Chesta's again as the sky darkened, then was lit up with bright red and gold sparks of fire across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
